


Winded

by OblivionSeaker



Series: Matthew Bellamy Is Fragile [3]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: ...A Lot, Choking, Comfort, Dominic Likes To Worry..., Hospitals, Hurt, M/M, suffocating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionSeaker/pseuds/OblivionSeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would happen if things went a little bit wrong during the video shoot for Dead Insie...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winded

"Okay Matt you ready?" The Director, Robert Hales, called from where he stood by the exit, cameramen and other producers were also on hand. Five large, industrial strength fans were positioned around the frontman as they prepared to shoot his parts the video. It had been a long day, the dancers were knackered and had already gone home, Dom was next to shoot, then Chris now Matt, each band member had a respectable amount of talc coating them from head to toe.

The singer gave the director a thumbs up and winked at Dom - his boyfriend, who returned the wink by giving Matt a thumbs up before trying to shake more of the talc from his hair. The director gave a nod to the technician who turned the fans on. The artificial winds immediately picked up layers of dust and whipped them into the air, then the music started playing and Matt mimed into the microphone. It was all going well, they were getting decent shots and Matt looked like he was having a good time. They hoped that they might be finishing earlier than they expected. That was until they reach the last part. Before the music changed the director called for it to be paused in order to turn the fans up. The technician put the speed on level two, it was enough to obscure their vision of Matt but it was still slow enough not to be too dangerous.

"Can't they go any faster?" Robert asked, "We need him to be covered to get the full effect of being smothered by lies and controversy."

"Sir, we can't go higher than level three," The technician replied, having to almost shout to be heard over the wiring of the fans.

"Then go to level three, maybe push towards level four."

"But sir-"

"Just do it he'll be fine," The director waved him off, crossing his arms and giving the guy a steely gaze. The technician grumbled something under his breath before turning the dial up to 3 and a half but the man in charge was not satisfied, he snatched the remote from his hands and cracked it up to five. The fans went bat-shit crazy. Talc blew around their faces, making them cough and their eyes water. The Technician growled and snatched the remote back, trying to turn it down but to no avail. The blades were stuck spinning at least 75mp/h.

"Shit the fans won't switch off!" The technician called, he wasn't wrong, the fans were going at full throttle, whipping up the multiple inches of talc covering the floor of the warehouse floor. Matt soon disappeared from sight from where he was standing in the middle of the room. The producers and bands vision soon disappeared in a grey fog.

"Everyone out, now!" A voice called, from the left, and so they did, everyone ran for the door behind them. One sure that everyone was out they shut the door and it locked automatically. The corridor was filled with coughing, dusty crew members. Dom coughed the small amount of white powder from his lungs and sat up, looking around the group for Matt. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Matt?" He called, anxiety suddenly bubbling, "Matt!?!" Dom was beginning to panic.

"You don't think he's still in there do you?" Chris asked, looking back at the now sealed metal doors.

"Shit." Dom uttered, rushing forward to the plates of metal,

"Hey can someone open these up, Matt's still in there!" Dom cried, looking back for someone to get the singer out of the room.

"Sorry mate, he's going to have to hang on for a moment, there's no way we can go in there safely without someone else inhaling too much dust, and you can't see three feet in front of you let alone someone else." A rather unhelpful crew member shrugged.

"Well then how do we stop the fans from out here?" Dom asked desperately, wishing for a sign that Matt was okay or at least some kind of glass in the door, not that it would make seeing the man any easier through the dust.

"We've just sent someone to turn the power out but then that will reboot the entire building, the doors are all on the same power supply, he's gonna be trapped in there longer than you might like," The man said, going quieter at the end, Dom growled and kicked the door before storming off into one of the dressing rooms. He felt tears prickling his eyes. Matt could be suffocating in there from the amount of dust. He felt Chris' presence as he sat down next to him and put a protective arm around Dom's shoulders, also scared at what state the frontman may be in.

**

"Everyone out, now!" Matt heard someone yell as his vision was blurred, the dust immediately irritated his eyes, and making them water as he tried to rub it away or block it out but to no avail. The white talc surrounded him, blocking each of his senses, falling into ever gap of his flight suits. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears, the rush of airstreams whipping around his body. He immediately knew that there had been a malfunction somewhere. He cracked open his eyes slightly but snapped them shut them again, the grains of white scratched his pupils in the most painful of ways.

"Hello?" He called but his voice was muffled by the roar of the blades wiring and his breath was taken away from him with a painful cough when the particles began burning his lungs. He was choking. It felt like a fire had begun deep within his lungs, he tried to draw in breaths but all it felt like was hands gripping his throat, closing his windpipe and restricted the flow of sweet oxygen into his lungs. Matthew collapsed forward, gasping choking and spluttering, trying to get a hint of his surroundings but all he could hear, feel and taste was dust, the same dust that was presumed safe from the producers.

His chest heaved and heaved, his diaphragm forcing his lungs to expand and collapse to try and get some kind of oxygen into his lungs. He sat on his hands and knees, eyes screwed shut as the world spun around him and he felt his consciousness slipping. All Matt could hear was the roaring of blood in his ears, taste blood on his tongue and feel the inched of dust beneath his palms. He coughed again, spitting blood into the dust below him before tipping over onto his side, gasping for sweat oxygen that he was being deprived of. He felt his guitar pushing painfully into his side but he decided that his discomfort was the least of his problems. All he wanted was oxygen and Dom. He wanted to see Dom, he needed the drummer to tell him that everything would be okay and that he'll be back to his hyperactive self soon enough. But the thing that worried Mathew most was the possibility that he would never be able to do that again. It was becoming impossible to breathe and Matt didn't know how long he could hold on for. He forced a cough once more, trying to push the gunk from his lungs, to try and free his oesophagus from the dry dust blocking it up and forcing his body to go limp as it began to shut itself down.

Matthew was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, but then, as if by miracle, the wiring stopped and the dust begun to settle, only then did he let himself get pulled into the Darkness. 

***

Dom sat up straight when the lights went out. This could only mean that they were one step closer to getting Matt out. He immediately stood up and ran towards the door and waited. He waited for the system to reset so he could run in and pull Matthew close,

"Dom," He heard Chris say quietly, "Do you think we should call an ambulance," He asked, Dom choked back a sob, he hoped that one wouldn't be needed but decided that it would be best and nodded his answer to the bassist who turned around and asked someone to call an ambulance, there were about three crew members waiting anxiously with them, the tech guys and camera men were waiting to see the damage done to their technology where as the director and his immediate crew was nowhere in sight.

Five painful minutes later, the light on the door went green and Dom was the first one to go through, his breath hitched when he saw the singer sprawled out in the dust, a small pool of blood by his lips.

"Chris where's that bloody ambulance!" He shouted behind him, immediately taking Matts beloved Manson away from him and pulling the singer into his lap,

"It's okay Matthew," He whispered, stroking talc from his hair, "You're going to be okay."

"Shit Matt!" Chris cried jogging over and looking down at the man curled on the floor.

"Let's take him into the dressing room, get him out of here." Dom said, fighting back tears that threatened to flow. Chris nodded and helped Dom haul Matt to his feet, worried about how much of a rag-doll Matt was being. The two band members supported Matt at both sides and all but dragged him into a green room where Chris held Matt up so Dom could take off the top to Matt's flight suit and brush some of the talc out of the brunette hair. He singers breaths were short and raspy, they slowly became more sparse and barely audible.

"Come on Matty stay with me," Dom begged.

After a few long and painful minutes the ambulance arrived and strapped Matt to a board after incubating him right in front of Dom after Matt started to hardly breathe at all.

The next few hours happened in a blur, Matthew was rushed to hospital and Dom was forced to go home and wash the talc from his body before being allowed to go to the hospital. When the drummer entered the hospital, clean and with some spare clothes for Matt, he rushed to the front desk where he was told to go to room 314. He nodded his thanks before rushing to the elevator. After nearly knocking some poor guy on crutches over in an attempt to get to his boyfriend, he finally arrived at the room. Dom shut the door and put the bag of clothes down before taking vigil next to Matt's bed.

"I'm so sorry we should have gotten you out sooner Matty," He pretty much sobbed, taking the singers hand, careful not to pull on the IV line and heart monitor. Dom sat and waited for Matthew to wake up, ignoring the Nurses when they came in to check on him and appreciated Chris' company when he showed up to sit in the room for a little while. The Drummer was about to fall asleep, worry and adrenaline soon fading away, though before he let his head rest against the blankets Matt was covered in, he felt something squeeze his hand ever so slightly. Dom straightened up and looked towards Matt, his thin lips covered up by a large oxygen mask, his windpipe had been cleared earlier on to allow Matt the breathe himself.

"Matt?" Dom said hopefully, reaching up to cup Matts cheek through the oxygen mask.

"Dom?" The singer rasped, his voice sounding scratchy,

"Yeah, it's me Matt," Dom said, a grin braking his face,

"Tired." He said in barely a whisper, his eyes not opening, but that's probably for the best, seeing how Matt had bandaged covering his eyes, soaking his lids in some kind of medicinal solution to clear his eyes of the talc.

"Then go back to sleep, I'll be right here." And with that, Matt did, letting the sedatives take him under and allowing Dom to relax further knowing that Matt would be okay.


End file.
